


E.T.

by PsykoRedHead16



Series: Encounters of the Fourth Kind [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Biting, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, M/M, Mating, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Stupid guys being very stupid, Young and In Love, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsykoRedHead16/pseuds/PsykoRedHead16
Summary: Somehow, despite galaxies, these two lonely souls find one another.





	E.T.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a proper story to this AU, but I'm not sure I'll ever finish it so for now have a sort of PWP smut-shot. (See what I did there?)

Hidden in amongst bushes and trees, an hour from the shabby place he called home, sat a little dilapidated building. It was shrouded from immediate sight thanks to a sagging roof covered in moss and overgrown grass all around the edges. Nobody from the road could see the tiny shack unless they stared long enough. The age of the long forgotten stead was unknown and unnecessary to know, Murdoc only cared that it was still standing. Its interior left little for comfort, but worked well enough. It reeked of mold, which the source Murdoc never found, and only housed room for one thing.

Although foliage in the area grew patchy the shack evaded wandering eyes, that was most preferable.

He traveled down a barely worn path, clearly crafted by him and him alone. Upon approach he paused to scan the area before feeling self assured no one had followed; it was an unlikely scenario. Shoving the crooked door with force, he managed to open it enough to shimmy his body through. The entire structure creaked under the continued mistreatment of the door until he made it fully in. Wedging the door closed he leaned cautiously on it with a grumble. Despite a lack of room the shack provided a perfect getaway for his needs and desires.

Sat on a sloping bed, shoved into the only truly stable wall was Stalien, reading away at documents. Barely six months into housing the alien Murdoc was greatly impressed at their ability to pick up his language. Now approximately three hundred days after the fact he was less impressed and more annoyed. He eyes the mess of papers and maps, spread all over the floor and bed with mild disdain. Even with limited lighting the alien was still hard at work trying to discover the location of their ship.

He remained at the door, watching and waiting for Stalien to look up. While he had the time he examined the androgynous human disguise. Admittedly he found the pert lips, rosy cheeks and irritatingly cute button nose suitable for Stalien. He further liked the blue eyes, currently downcast to scan blueprints with dark lashes nearly concealing them. The longer he stared the harder his heart hammered. His palms grew sweaty around the plastic bag he held. Part of him taunted, urging him to take the plunge and find out how soft those lips felt. The rational portion of him, albeit a small part, berated that line of thought. Stalien was just that, an alien. It was only natural human curiosity that drew him to the strange creature, not actual attraction.

However, he felt his eyes trace Stalien’s face back to lips, set in a grimace. He could maybe, possibly admit to himself to finding the alien attractive, but only this facade. He wasn’t interested in a weird four eyed monster with jagged teeth, that was _too_ freaky… Maybe. Should the alien go outside seen as they were now the carefully projected camouflage would give way. Stalien had explained it had something to do Earth’s sun being a white star and messing with the projection tech. Murdoc hardly understood beyond being seen by the public equalled bad.

Abruptly Murdoc realized blue eyes were staring at him curiously. Disgruntled with being caught gawking he broke the gaze and pushed off from the door. The whole shack wobbled slightly. He cleared his throat and lifted the bag.

“Food.”

The human face lit up and Stalien rushed to shove pages and documents aside, clearing a spot. Murdoc hesitated, stomach curling with butterflies at the small gesture. Leave it to him to cling to any sort of affection, alien or otherwise. The earlier desire bubbled to the surface when he glanced at Stalien and he quickly stamped it out before making an utter idiot of himself. Taking two short strides over he dropped down onto the straining bed. Stalien slid close and made an attempt at shoving their hand into the bag, thankfully wary enough not to touch Murdoc.

Huffing, Murdoc smacked at Stalien’s clothed wrist, partially apologetic at the confused noise Stalien gave him; not enough to actually apologize though.

“Be patient pet.”

“No patient, give now.”

Murdoc closed the bag and asked in a patronizing voice, “pardon?”

A brief moment passed where Stalien struggled out a legible response. Murdoc had grown used to the broken English, it was rudimentary, but understandable.

“I sorry. Please have?”

He removed the wrapped package only to hold it to himself when Stalien made a grab for it. The frustrated snort he got gave him a small thrill. He smirked, delighted and kept it close. It might have been cruel in some ways, but amusing all the same.

“Be polite.”

Fidgeting in spot, Stalien ground their teeth, waiting with some patience. Their English may not have been good, but they understood when Murdoc was playing games. And regardless of lack of verbalization skills and potentially docile appearance, Murdoc _knew_ Stalien adept and physically capable at overpowering him. Instead of pushing boundaries, lest he garner Stalien’s direct ire, Murdoc held out the package. Eager hands snatched it and wasted little time tearing the paper away.

Bunching up the plastic bag, Murdoc tossed it to a corner and dug his carton of cigarettes out. While Stalien munched on smoked meat slices, he popped a fresh fag between his lips and brought a lighter out. The days were beginning to blur together at this rate. He blew a stream of smoke out, watching it curl around in the air.

He needed to figure his shit out before these feelings got out of hand.

= = = = =

Although Sebastian grew wary of his comings and goings, Murdoc always managed to have a lie crafted should they cross paths. He _knew_ his father had the slightest inkling to where he left for every other day. Thankfully the man never explicitly asked. It was dangerous and somehow that urged him on more each time.

Murdoc took the familiar path through town, smoking and scowling anyone down as he strolled along. It was a decent walk and time had only made it easier. Only once he reaches his destination does he notice he’s blown through four cigarettes. He silently blames nerves. He hovers around the shack, an anxious energy enveloping him. Something about today, day three hundred and fifty-six, makes his heart pound and stomach turn. Maybe it was the close encounters with Stalien in the past fifty-six days or moments of camaraderie they had started to share. Something in him was desperate to cross over into unknown territory. He says screw the dangers, when he wanted something it was a sure thing.

Pacing a little longer he finally shoves his way into the building, ever careful to avoid utterly knocking the place down. Miraculously the alien was present, comfortably laid back on the bed in their camouflage. Only when he had the door securely shut did he hesitantly come to the bed. Stalien cracked an eye open and smiled up at him.

“Hello Murdoc.”

Without his permission his heart speeds up. Something about the awkward voice saying his name gets him feeling antsy all over again. He only hopes it doesn’t show on his face.

“Shove over.”

In order to ignore the raging sensation of pure nerves, he pushes Stalien and makes himself comfortable laid next to the alien. He’s unable to find the words or conjure up the bravery to approach the growing need in himself. They remain quiet, resting on the sloping bed, shoulders touching. Murdoc closes his eyes and tried to will his anxiety away. Nothing made him anxious, or he thought so anyway. He nearly misses the soft petting of his greasy hair, which somehow helps his body slowly relax. Unknowingly he dozes off, turning to press into Stalien’s side.

Using the time wisely, Stalien re-positioned their self so even with Murdoc half on their torso, they could read schematics. It was peaceful, listening to the snuffled breathing while glancing over building layouts. They were sure this particular building was holding the spacecraft. Turning the page slightly they frowned at the lines. Murdoc made a louder noise in his sleep and Stalien paused to glance down. Without thought they lowered a palm and brushed some dark hair from Murdoc’s face. Admiring the slack face, Stalien smiled. They were finding that the little human was quite affectionate in his own right. Lately even, Stalien noticed more forward behaviours. Murdoc often sought out attention or demanded it be solely on him, which Stalien often granted. They knew it was a selfish endeavour, giving into Murdoc’s whims, lapping up the small gestures. Stalien didn’t want to admit that maybe it wrong of themself to eagerly encourage the behaviour, but with so little environmental stimuli they greedily asked for more in a silent way. Ultimately they were looking for a suitable mate and part of them considered the human rather _suitable_.

“Can’t you put that shit down for one minute?”

Stalien was so lost in thought they had missed the change in breathing. Peering down at mismatched eyes, they blinked owlishly. Murdoc frowned back. They didn’t fully understand what emotions Murdoc was displaying, not without sharing a connection, which they did not have.

“I am learning.”

“Learn later.”

Stalien still didn’t comprehend Murdoc or why the human insisted otherwise. They needed their ship, plain and simple. The documents were plucked from their hands and tossed haphazardly onto the rotting wooden floor. Eyeing the fallen items, Stalien cocked their head at Murdoc, a swell of frustration coming up.

“I do not understand. Is Murdoc upset with me?”

Quite suddenly Murdoc was flushed in the cheeks, an unusual sight. Stalien scrutinized the human face, concerned at the sudden colour change. Before they could probe further to understand, Murdoc was hiding his face in the gray of their shirt. Stalien peered at the mop of dark hair trying to piece together what could possibly be going on in the human’s head. Trying to theorize without transferring emotions was damn near impossible.

There had been instances where accidental emotional transference had occurred between them. Each past time had been fleeting, barely there. Stalien remembers each time, even when they were unconscious. That had been the night Stalien crashed and was dragged from the wreckage. Murdoc had been scared, but elated. Stalien thought it a strange mix of emotions and later discovered why the human had felt them. Over the time in Murdoc’s _care_ they had accidentally touched again on three separate occasions.

So in this moment, after nearly a year hiding in a little shack, it came as a surprise when Murdoc leaned up and touched his cheek.

A rush of emotions, each compounded on one another, swam into Stalien. In an attempt to stave off scaring Murdoc they kept their own emotions smothered, trying to read what the human was saying without words. Until abruptly they settled on a desire to be held, strong and clear. Murdoc removed his fingers hastily, embarrassment colouring his cheeks an even darker red. Finally Stalien understood. The need to be held, to feel safe and wanted was universal enough they could comply. They had watched humans, so rarely, that they had to extrapolate from their own people to whatever they learned through Murdoc. Stalien smiled gently, an odd expression they had learned, and motioned Murdoc close. Shifting down until mostly flat they pulled Murdoc inwards, against their body. They rested a hand on the young man’s head and guided the other to lay against him. The human’s body relaxed marginally.

Here in the lopsided fort a comfortable distance from people, Murdoc seemed to feel safe expressing himself, even if just a little. Stalien wasn’t going to waste breath shaming the small human for things they also wanted.

Murdoc laid his head on Stalien’s chest and listened to the rhythmic thump of the not-so-human heart beneath. He wanted to press for more, more than being held. The minute his mind dipped into begrudgingly familiar thoughts, his heart raced. He gripped the grey material under him and took a shaky breath. The hand from before returned to his head, combing through the greasy hair. A small lump of shame grew in his chest, he was disgusting compared to the alien, yet Stalien appeased him.

How dare he have these thoughts… These feelings. Stalien hadn’t a clue, couldn’t have one. Humans were completely different. Yet the desire to kiss Stalien began to claw to the forefront of his mind yet again. It was stupid, he shouldn’t feel this way. He wasn’t a school boy with an idiotic crush, he was a man. Men didn’t have _crushes_.

“You are tense. What bothers you?”

“Nothing. Don’t worry ‘bout it.”

Immediately he forced his body to relax. Or tried. He hated feelings, especially his own. Mashing his face into Stalien’s chest he felt warm in the cheeks. He wasn’t a child anymore, he had no need to behave like one.

“Murdoc is upset, why?”

“I’m not. Shut up.”

Stalien wiggled a little under him until they could raise a bare hand. The innocuous looking hand hesitated by his face. Murdoc eyed it suspiciously, fully aware what Stalien was silently asking. The alien struggled with human words, that much was clear. However, sharing like this was intense and well, a lot for his brain to handle.

Murdoc chewed his lower lip, sharing their emotions felt overwhelming in short doses, yet strangely satisfying. After a minute of intense thought he slowly nodded and soon warm fingers brushed his cheek. The touch was gentle, as were the flood of emotions. Stalien had a much tighter control over their transference of feelings and thus read Murdoc faster than he could of Stalien. Not that he bothered trying to read Stalien, or was aware he could. Whatever Stalien was looking for, the alien found it. When the fingers pulled away, Murdoc instantly feared rejection. He felt his body tense in preparation for Stalien to push him away in disgust. The hand in his hair resumed petting.

“On my home we do not have a word for the action you want. We do not do it. This is a human thing?”

Stalien sounded more curious than disturbed. Without verbally answering, Murdoc nodded his head. He conveniently kept his face down.

“I show you what my people do?”

Murdoc peeked up at him. Stalien gave him a smile, the human face hiding the alien features. Murdoc looked to the pink lips before settling on blue eyes. He wanted it so badly it was hardly a question of if, more of yes.

“Yeah.”

Stalien sat up which forced Murdoc to do the same. He awkwardly straddled Stalien’s upper thighs, waiting.

“If it too much, Murdoc say so. Yes?”

“Yeah, yeah. Y’know I will.”

It was a small lie, but Murdoc safely assumed Stalien too conveniently stupid to pick up on it.

With approval, Stalien brought their hands up and cupped Murdoc’s face. The flood of emotions quickly narrowed to a wave of adoration and affection. It washed over Murdoc suddenly leaving him momentarily breathless. He was stunned at the feeling of being wanted and cared for. It was far less intense than he had expected, but no less strange. It was even, dare he say it, nice.

“You are important Murdoc. Very important.”

Stalien made a startled noise when Murdoc leaned in and kissed the human mouth they currently wore. An intense sensation trickled into him. It reverberated between them until Stalien began to kiss him back in earnest, albeit awkwardly. A fierce desire for something carnal spilled into his person. Something so strong he shuddered against the other, kissing Stalien harder. Decidedly improper images bounced around his mind and suddenly his body was flushed with deep arousal. His hands gripped at the shirt Stalien wore, desperate to have something grounding him. The heat was dizzying enough he didn’t notice when they stopped kissing. He panted and tried to kiss the alien again only for Stalien to halt him.

“Again, let’s do that again.”

“You cannot handle that, I sorry.”

Murdoc shook his head, face still red. He pressed flush to Stalien, like his inhibitions were gone or he was insanely drunk on emotions.

“Kiss me again.”

“I never shared with human, I cannot be sure I will not hurt you.”

“I trust you,” Murdoc blurted. He grabbed Stalien’s hand to lay kisses on it, receiving small bursts of sensation. It was like a drug, he needed more. “Please.”

He wanted to experience the intense feelings over and over again. Something about the overwhelming sensation clouding his mind gave him an addicting eagerness that needed to be filled. Stalien gave him a worried look.

“You not in pain?”

“No.”

And although he begged the alien to do it again, mind slowly clearing with the passing minutes, Stalien gently refused. Murdoc frustratedly accepted the answer and ended up relaxing into Stalien, slightly despondent. He was disappointed at being turned down and almost worried it had all been in his head. However the longer he contemplated it the more he craved feeling it again.

= = = = =

Weeks passed them, weeks where all Murdoc could think about was that brief moment together. Part of him wanted to ask Stalien for another kiss. The other part of him was too terrified and let the desire fester. Stalien became more urgent and was studying building plans day in and day out when they weren’t learning human interactions.

At the start of June, Murdoc realized a whole year had slunk by where the alien had adapted to human culture well enough to occasionally step out with him. Another part of him realized how deeply he had fallen down the rabbit hole, spending nearly every waking minute with the other. No matter how little time away or with Stalien, Murdoc was beginning to realize how much he liked the alien. How much he wanted the other.

A small part of him wanted Stalien to take him away, _far away_. 

They were spending an awful lot of time huddled in the makeshift fort. Despite its lopsided roof and sagging spot on the floor by the door, it was home to him, more than his actual home. With Stalien sharing the space now it had pleasant memories attached to it. At that moment he was smoking lazily, body pressed close to the alien. Stalien had chosen to relax their camouflage and thus was sitting up next to Murdoc in all their proper features. The alien was examining a compound floor plan for the agency that the ship was being held in. And well Murdoc was, now at least, more willing to assist the alien in recovering it, he wanted Stalien’s attention as well. Like a needy child.

“Can we kiss again?”

Momentarily Murdoc flushed, surprised at his boldness. He quickly took a puff on his fag to avoid running his mouth again.

“Kiss?”

Stalien tilted their head. Their strange features pinched slightly to convey confusion. Murdoc mashed the smoke out and exhaled. “Yeah, that thing we did a while back. Yanno, we press our lips together.”

“Ah,” Stalien said. “Yes.”

Murdoc felt his heart jump and clambered to sit upright. Stalien blinked slowly, watching him curiously. For a moment, Murdoc examined the alien’s features, eyes settling on the thin spotted lips and moderately translucent teeth behind them. Stalien had a far wider mouth in this form, not to mention how much bigger they were. Murdoc paused, wondering in that very moment when his attraction had leapt beyond fellow humans and into uncharted territory.

“I— uh…”

Stalien set their legs flat and patted at their lap with one of four hands, another put aside the schematics. Murdoc hesitated before moving to straddle the alien. Two hands rested on his upper thighs and the other two fell to his waist. A twisted and perverted part of him wondered what it would be like having four hands touching him all at once. His cheeks coloured and he cleared his throat while shifting. When he finally looked to the main set of dark eyes he felt all bravado leave him.

“Something is wrong?”

“No,” Murdoc mumbled.

“May I?”

Stalien leaned in close. Murdoc chewed on his bottom lip, suddenly nervous. He nodded his head finally.

It was different kissing the decidedly non-human lips, however, the rush of emotion was becoming quite familiar. Murdoc sighed into the kiss and closed his eyes. Feelings of utter adoration filled him, soothing any fears he had. It started out innocent and somewhat sloppy, the waves of affection falling over him. Then a charged feeling of sexual attraction rushed over him making him shiver. He wasn’t sure who initiated it, but Murdoc chased the sensation, pressing flush to Stalien. It was as dizzying as the first time and unlike the first time, Stalien didn’t stop. The alien’s lips parted and warm teeth nibbled at Murdoc’s bottom lip, triggering a spike of pleasure through both of them. Had Murdoc been conscious of it, he would have realized he was feeding imagery to Stalien. It gave the alien an idea how to perform appropriately.

He parted his mouth, unnaturally long tongue coaxing Stalien’s forked one into reciprocating. When the alien followed his lead, Murdoc groaned loudly. It was oddly satisfying feeling two muscles teasing along his own tongue. His body became increasingly hot and sweaty. The less than appropriate thoughts and feelings flitting between them made his legs weak. He clung desperately to the alien’s grey suit. His jeans strained as he began rutting into the alien’s lap, eager to find some sort of relief. His mind didn’t register the bump between Stalien’s legs, too enraptured with the kissing.

Stalien parted and blinked, eyes roving over his flushed face. He tried to seek the strange mouth again but was halted. Whining pitifully he looked to dark eyes.

“Please, don’t stop.”

He jerked in surprise when four arms shifted and lifted him partly. He always forgot how insanely strong the alien was.

A rush of air escaped him when he was pressed flat to the makeshift bed, beneath the alien.

“Murdoc, you must tell me to stop if—”

“I will, I will. Shut up and keep going.”

Stalien quirked a slight smile and somehow it suited the alien. Lips descended over his again, no less awkward than the first time. The fresh wave of emotion and sensations were far more intense, almost encasing his mind in so much feeling. He gasped into the kiss, hands grabbing for something. Long fingers entwined with each of his hands and pinned them to the bed beside his head. The other set of hands slowly pushed up under his shirt, fingers skimming along his skin. It sent jolts of pleasure all along his body and he made a noise, squirming. Stalien broke their kiss much to his disappointment.

“At home we only do this with our chosen-”

Murdoc assumed the alien meant the closeness. He was unknowingly wrong, but it wouldn't have mattered in the end. Something about that made Murdoc eager, like a forbidden fruit, and before Stalien could finish he blurted, “I want it.”

Stalien cocked his head in silent bewilderment, questioning, “you wish to be my chosen mate?”

“Yes. Yes I do,” Murdoc said, voice wobbling with arousal. He could regret his big mouth later.

It was an absurd thing, but his mind and body felt like a cloud, coherent thought seemed hidden under the strange high he was experiencing. The hands pressed to his bare midriff made him shudder when more emotions poured in. He could feel elation and excitement dipping into him from Stalien.

“You are sure? We will be connected.”

Murdoc swallowed and nodded his head quickly. Clearly the correct answer because Stalien caged his body to the bed and began laying hot, sloppy kisses along his jaw and neck; not at all unattractive to Murdoc with how eager he was. Warm teeth left small bites and marks wherever they went. Murdoc keened into each bite. The little jolts of desire seeping in from the bites only left him wanting more.

“Hands,” Murdoc commented breathlessly, “use your hands on me, please.”

Stalien appeased his request and four palms ran along his torso, pushing his shirt up further. His coat was parted and rather quickly the alien divested him of both. He shuddered under the warm hands smoothing over his ribs, hips, navel and chest, all simultaneously. Stalien breathed hotly over his neck, teeth worrying the flesh gently. The sensation made him whimper and he tilted his head to allow the alien more access. Lips ghosted over where the teeth went until Stalien found his ear. The heated breath and ticklish sound of Stalien’s voice made him shiver.

“May I remove your bottoms?”

“Yes,” he gasped. He nodded his head to punctuate how much he wanted that.

When Stalien skimmed all four palms towards their goal he glanced down to watch the alien’s hands. One set hooked into his waistline while the other pair undid his jeans. He eagerly lifted his hips to allow the other to remove the article, flushing darker when his underpants went as well. Stalien made quick work of getting his shoes and socks off as well which left him entirely bare. A small part of him felt nervous being so suddenly vulnerable. Despite the nerves his erection barely waned. Stalien leaned up, hands all resting on his knees and thighs. The alien closed their eyes and within moments the grey suit dissolved to leave smooth pinkish skin.

Murdoc swallowed as his eyes trailed down, landing on the appendage between pink thighs. Blinking in astonishment, Murdoc looked up again.

“Y-you’re male?”

Stalien peered down to his own genitals before eyeing Murdoc. Although somewhat surprised, he wasn’t displeased. He had an idea the Alien may have been male.

“Yes?”

Running his eyes down once more, Murdoc swallowed thickly, staring at the flushed dick. It matched the alien in that it was… different. There were pinkish bumps all along the underside that ran to the tapered tip. The sides were covered with thick ridges and flushed purple. It also happened to be proportional to Stuart’s somewhat large frame. Aroused as he was, he knew there was no way he could take that, not without some intense preparation. He looked up at Stalien and read the understanding on the alien’s face.

“I be gentle unless Murdoc wants to stop?”

“No.” He shook his head rapidly. He was so close to the edge, he wanted to be pushed over. “Just— slow, be slow with me…”

“Of course,” Stalien spoke softly.

Murdoc jerked and moaned, low in his throat when three hands moved to his crotch. Elegant fingers wrapped around his erection while another hand cupped his scrotum, fondling lightly. The third hand disappeared a moment between Stalien’s own legs before coming back down and brushed over his opening, strangely slicked up. Unsure what to do with his own hands he gripped the musty bedding. The outpouring of emotions and lewd thoughts swarmed his mind, it distracted him enough from the finger pressing into him.

“You are beautiful,” Stalien said.

He closed his eyes tightly, face burning. Lips left a trail of wet kisses down his navel to his hip.

“My wonderful human, pretty little human. You are mine.”

A strange tingling was filling his backside, getting more intense with the thrust of more fingers. He barely noticed when four digits were pressing into him. The need to be filled became apparent and he lightly rocked his hips into Stalien’s fingers. Something started to coil in his gut, tightening. He could feel the orgasm building in his body. Stalien kissed along his thigh while two hands stroked and worked at Murdoc’s erection and balls. He barely thought of the fingers delving deeply into his body until a spike of pleasure ripped through him and he arched his back partly, mouth agape. Everything blurred at the edges of his vision as he panted, momentarily unaware of anything other than the blood pounding in his ears. As he came back to himself he instantly noticed he hadn’t cum. Gulping in air he shook as the rest of the pleasure came filtering back in. Sweat had slicked his body making his bangs stick to his face awkwardly. Stalien was positioned between his thighs, all four hands holding his legs.

“Wha— I…”

“I will be slow. Or is too much?”

He wasn’t sure what he just experienced, but the addictive nature in him craved even more.

“G-go ahead.”

Murdoc wondered briefly if anything had happened when he felt only a slight pressure. He whimpered as the engorged member sunk further in, it was far larger feeling than it looked. Despite the sharp pain at being stretched, there was a soft tingle of pleasure working through. With a slight rock of his hips, Stalien pressed further, the ribbed texture of his erection triggering all kinds of sensations. Swallowing and clenching his jaw, Murdoc breathed raggedly through his nose, body tense. Out of nowhere he felt the soothing blanket of emotions cloud his mind again and the pain ebbed away to be replaced with increasing pleasure once more. His body unwound enough to feel the pressure of strange bumps slipping in, each creating a spike of good feelings. When the alien bottomed out he was quite acutely aware of how full he was, beyond his limit. It had him sweating a little more as he squirmed slightly and attempted to accommodate the feel. Unintentionally he spread his legs much wider to allow the bigger torso space.

Stalien slid his arms under his body and he was lifted. Coming to sit on the other’s lap he exhaled shakily at sinking down a little more. His hair was pet at.

“You doing well.”

He groped weakly at Stalien’s shoulders, holding on. He buried his face against the alien’s chest. Stalien rocked his hips only a bit, but it was enough to trigger a wave of _something_ through his body. Gasping loudly he squeezed his thighs tightly to Stalien’s sides. At another shift of alien hips a long moan escaped him. The barrier was brought down and Stalien gripped his body, hips rocking harder. He dug his nails into broad shoulders. All comprehension left him as he felt his second orgasm build up faster and faster. Warm teeth found his shoulder, worrying the skin and surely leaving more marks. A pathetic whine escaped him at the added feel of teeth, his body practically vibrated with pleasure. Somehow through all of it he could feel each and every ridge and bump of the decidedly not human dick sliding into him, hitting so perfectly over everything _deep_ in him. Unsure how to reciprocate other than to cling, Murdoc buried his face. His pelvic region tightened as his second orgasm neared a peak.

Stalien nuzzled into Murdoc’s neck, breathing deeply. He could feel the jumble of thoughts and feelings narrowing to a point in the human. He waited for the right moment before sinking his teeth in. He felt Murdoc tense and heard the stuttered cry as the human released between them. He kept working into the body until he grunted his own climax. He felt the bite of nails digging sharply into his shoulders as Murdoc gasped and shuddered against him. The sensation of being filled probably felt foreign to the human. He wasn’t entirely sure how it worked on Earth with mating.

He waited a moment longer to see if the connection took. He kept Murdoc tucked close to himself, still comfortably seated in his body. He worried it wouldn’t due to the interspecies mating. The smaller clung to him, body shaking with continued aftershocks of pleasure.

For a minute Stalien felt despondent. The connection hadn’t worked, despite the strong feelings they shared. Then abruptly a jumble of clear words and thoughts jumped through his mind as though Murdoc were speaking to him. Elated he kissed and nuzzled into the young man’s neck. Murdoc tiredly hugged him, slightly confused at the onslaught of emotions.

**‘We are connected now.’**

“What?”

Stalien made a small noise similar to a chuckle.

**‘We have completed the ritual and mated. You are my chosen and I yours.’**

He lowered the other to lay back against the bed. Murdoc winced when he pulled out. The expression of discomfort was replaced with embarrassment when purple release oozed out of his spent bottom. Murdoc covered his red face and attempted to squeeze his legs shut. Stalien gave another noise, amused and mildly concerned. He held the man’s legs apart, watching in slight fascination. Murdoc made a weak noise of protest, but didn’t fight him.

**‘I am sorry if I hurt you. Don’t shy away, you’re quite lovely.’**

“Didn’t… wait, you’re not talking?”

Murdoc uncovered his face partly to glance at him.

**‘No. We share a connection now and talking is not necessary.’**

Murdoc stared at him dumbfounded. Stalien moved to lay out. In doing so he patted his chest and motioned Murdoc over.

**‘Come lay.’**

As if in a daze, Murdoc rearranged himself to rest against the alien. Stalien curled his arms around the smaller body. Content to have his new mate with him.

**‘You… You can hear my thoughts?’**

**‘Yes.’**

A rush of bewildered thoughts battered Stalien’s mind. The alien pushed soothing emotions back, one hand petting at Murdoc’s mussed hair.

**‘You do not have to worry.’**

**‘What does being connected actually entail? Other than telepathy?’**

**‘Transference of many things.’**

There was a silence in the thoughts, he worried a moment; the scattered words and images came back shortly and he relaxed. Murdoc swallowed and took a slow shaky breath.

**‘Don’t think this means you can snoop in my head.’**

**‘I would never. You must give permission.’**

“Good.”

**‘We will need to continually consummate the connection to assure it remains. I do not know how it works among interspecies couplings.**

Murdoc sat up and stared at Stalien, hair askew and eyes wide. He could hear the incredulous thoughts practically spamming his own mind. Murdoc was mentally complaining about not being able to _walk_ let alone do it again. Granted Murdoc was human and might need longer to recuperate. Stalien wasn’t entirely sure.

“_Continually_?”

Stalien nodded his affirmation. Murdoc rubbed his face and pushed his hair back some. Seemingly coming to terms with what his stupid mouth had got him into. Stalien brushed his fingers along Murdoc’s back, the emotional transference not as intense, but still present.

“I have scared Murdoc?”

“I’m fine.”

It was a lie and Stalien could sense that. He politely kept his mouth shut and wondered briefly if the man had not meant what he said. If that were the case Stalien would not feel the underlying affection and care the man held for him.

“Quit that,” Murdoc snapped.

“Sorry.”

Stalien removed his hand. He could sense there would be a long road to creating a way for the other to feel more comfortable around him. Until then he would need to show the other he was safe in any manner possible. It would be an interesting balance, finding his ship and coaxing his new mate into opening up. He was rather looking forward to making it work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the people who came up with the name Stalien (Stuart the alien XD). I have artwork for this, but the majority is only posted to my AU discord. 
> 
> At the start of the one-shot I use they, them, themself/their to describe Stalien because this is meant to feel like even though Stalien has been in Murdoc's "care" for almost a year, Murdoc has no clue what gender the alien is suppose to be. To be clear, Stalien is (in human terms) male, but his disguise projects a gender-neutral/androgynous appearance because Stalien doesn't fully understand there are 'specified genders' on Earth, where he's from there are technically speaking five recognized "genders" or biological states. 
> 
> And I would also like to point out that Murdoc is suppose to be 20-21 here, as is Stalien. The new plot of the AU is that both of them are young and stupid, very stupid. Stalien was escaping family obligations and crashes on Earth and that's sort of how they met. Murdoc hasn't left Stoke and still lives with his father, to clear up any potential confusion. More info on my discord, or you can ask on insta.


End file.
